


Memories left over

by AveTheNoulGuy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveTheNoulGuy/pseuds/AveTheNoulGuy
Summary: Despite their happy ending, Catra and Adora still have some emotional baggage to work through. Glimmer tries to help.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	Memories left over

"Hey. Is everything all right?" Glimmer gently stepped closer, waiting for a sign she could hug and comfort her friend even better. Adora just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. What is it?"

"You seem worried. I mean, we won? I thought you'd be happier?"

"No, just . . . thoughts. Old memories. Sorry."

"You can always talk to me or Bow if you want to, okay?"

"Thanks."

The blonde went back to longingly staring out into the night, leaning over the balcony like a princess from a story waiting for her prince to rescue her. As always, she refused to open up easily. Glimmer teleported to Adora's room and knocked on the door. After a moment of silence and a few groggy grumbles, the door cracked open and Glimmer was greeted by a pair of amber orbs shining in her face like two tiny coals.

"Sup, Sparkles."

"Hi Catra. Um, Adora seems to be bothered by something, but she doesn't want to talk to me - I mean, it's Adora, after all . . ."

Catra nodded, a small smile on her lips.

". . . it's none of my business, but I thought you might know."

Catra glanced aside, squinting a little. Okay, damn. Hard subject. She was about to excuse herself again before Catra shook her head.

"Damn it, it feels so weird to trust you . . . come in."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems kind of random. I've been writing on and off on it when I was bored :P


End file.
